Why so Serious?
by milapa
Summary: Nine drabbles using the criminology theories to explain the criminality of the Static Shock villains. Include:Hotstreak, Shiv, Carmendillo, Ferrat, Specs and Trapper, the Alvas, Adam, and Talon. May add more, but probably not.
1. Differential Association

A/n: I wrote these little drabbles to study for my crimnology test, so I thought I'd up load them. Rated T just in case. Mentions violence, but nothing graphic. Enjoy

Disclaimer: Never have, never will own Static Shock...or the criminolgy theories.

* * *

Growing up Francis lived in a strained home. His mother was chronically ill from drug use, his step father supported her drug habit by spending time in allies where unsuspecting victims were mugged, and his real father, who knew where he was? Probably jail. At an early age Francis had learned to take care of himself. He would steal to eat when he was five. By the age of ten, he had learned to steal for pleasure as well. Age twelve had brought him into a gang, the one he eventually took over. His friends taught him how to avoid the fuzz. His peers had "showed" him how to fight. Observing, Francis learned to practice on the weak. All of Francis' life was spent learning how to be a criminal; How could he be anything but?


	2. Differential Identification

A/n: This is the most violent drabble. There are mentions of death and animal crulty. Nothing graphic.

* * *

As a child Shiv had enjoyed watching television. His mother worked, and his father didn't care. He really enjoyed watching movies and T.V. shows with explosions and blood, but his favorites were the ones where people were stabbed or otherwise physically maimed. There were always the gangs. He thought that they looked so cool, so integrated. By the age of nine he demanded people call him 'Shiv' out of respect for his favorite weapon. The first time he had encountered a real life gang, he had been desperate to join; he would do anything to get in. At age thirteen, Shiv killed his first human. Before then, it had only been small animals: mice, lizards, anything he could find. Now he could be like his heroes from television.


	3. Differential Reinforcement

Carmen wasn't a bad kid. His grandmother had raised him well in his opinion. He had joined a gang, but he need the protection. It's not like he didn't love his grandmother, or didn't want to follow her rules, but he needed the protection, and she couldn't give him that. After the big bang, he couldn't return home. She didn't know that he had been at the docks, and now he was a giant armadillo. Where could he go? No one would give a giant armadillo a job. No one would sale him anything. He didn't want to join the meta-breed, he didn't want to hurt anyone, but it was either that or die in the streets, so he just had to.


	4. Containment

Ferrat was raised without a mom. He had his dad. A somewhat absent father. He was home often enough, but Ferrat was allowed to do whatever he wanted, except mess with his fathers things, then he would pay for it. His father wouldn't use his hands to hit him, but there was always plenty of beer bottles around to throw. Ferrat had never been forced to do anything and rarely stopped from anything, so when he heard something was going down at the docks he had to be there. The effects of the bang didn't really bother him. He never went to school anyway, a job was out of the question -he wasn't going to be controlled like that-, and his peers (he didn't have friends) had all been affected as well. Now all he had left to do was whatever he wanted, as long as he stayed out of others way.


	5. Neutralization and Drift

Specs and Trapper were good kids. They did believe in the law, and they followed it...for the most part. What they did wasn't really breaking the law. All they were trying to do was capture and hold Static. Okay, so that is illegal, but no one important got hurt. No one really at all. Static was no one. It was Alva's orders after all, the first time at least. As far as trying to level the city, the city deserved it. Putting genius' like them in jail, something in the system had to be corrupt. The theft was legitimate. Alva didn't need everything he had, plus they had made most of it...well, part of it. There was no reason they should have been arrested...again.


	6. Social Bonding

He had been close to his mom, and he was to his dad. He got good grades in school and went to the center regularly. He also went to church often and at least bought into the values. He also had at least two really great friends. That's why he didn't do it. That's why he threw it away. Yes, he needed protection, but it wasn't worth losing everything over. He was glad he had been there though. Now he could help Dakota clean up all the things that he might have become. It wasn't the big bang that made all the bang babies crazy, society had already done that. Virgil was thankful to all the people that held him in.


	7. Control Balance

Alva Sr. had a lot of money, that's not why he wanted it. That's not why he committed crimes. He had control over most the city, but that wasn't enough. He wanted the whole city. He knew he would never be caught; he was too rich, too powerful. The more white collar crimes he committed the less likely he was to get caught. He just kept pushing it and pushing it. When his son was turned to stone, he turned to street crime. Kidnapping (on several occasions), attempted murder, and illegal experimenting on humans. He was power crazy, a crime for which there is no cure.

* * *

Edwin Alva Jr.'s father had all the power in the world. He could control everyone and anything. Edwin, however, didn't even have the power to turn his fathers head. That's why he did it. He didn't care about anything but getting his father to look at him. If he had just a little more control over his father, he wouldn't have stolen, or destroyed, or fought, and he would never have turned to stone.


	8. Agegraded

Adam Evens had temper problems. He knew it. It stemmed from being part of a lower class family that had turned to being single parent. His older brother was power crazy and willing to do what it took to get what he wanted. Naturally, Adam learned to do the same. However, he had the capability to be successful. He had started a music career. His song was stolen, so he took it into his own hand to get it back. He wasn't a bad guy though. After revealing to the world how great an artist he was, very few people remembered his criminal history. He had become a professional, he had attained a girlfriend and integrated himself in to her family. He also had a law enforcement hobby. He had established a life and there was no way he was turning back to crime.


	9. Labeling

Teresa was involved in crime before the big bang. She had been at the docks for the gang wars; she was one leaders main girl. It's not like she committed the crimes herself though. She didn't kill, she didn't steal, and she didn't do drugs. Now it was different. He DNA had been changed forever labeling her as a freak, and a criminal. Everyone knew the big bang was caused by a gang war. That's why she had to steal and continue to do it. That's why she had to fight. Everyone expected it. That's all there was to it. No one would give her a chance. From one glance everyone knew she was no good. She knew she was only good for one thing: keeping the meta-breed in line. She couldn't go back to normal life now. It was too late. She was forever branded by the orange feathers and sharp claws.


End file.
